


Sun Rising

by exhautic



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy is a lowkey top, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jonah has a thing for hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and a goddamn mess, god there isn't enough porn for this pairing, i do this for the greater good a.k.a my own insatiable appetite, this is soft as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhautic/pseuds/exhautic
Summary: Jonah and Amy's day off





	Sun Rising

A sunbeam cracks through the curtains and the air chills Jonah’s arm where the covers have slipped off.

The light hitting his eyelids and Amy’s hair tickling his nose make him scrunch his face and stretch.  
   
Forcing one eye open he checks the time: 7.30 – early enough to be ungodly on their day off. Groaning quietly he rolls into Amy’s back, wrapping an arm and leg around her middle and trying to squeeze the wakefulness out of his own skin. He mostly succeeds in waking her, and she is even less of a morning person. She groans back, pushing her shoulders into him.

Cat-curling under his limbs she pulls his arm under hers, hugging it to her chest.

It only takes a moment for them to admit defeat, too awake to go back to sleep. Jonah squeezes her again, pressing quick kisses into her sleep-mussed curls. Amy blearily takes in the yellow-gray morning light on their walls and the clock on the bedside table still reading _too soon to function._

They revel in the slowness of the sun rising in and around them. A tangle of sleep and cotton and for the first time in weeks they can stay soft with each other; no clock-in to rush to, no store to open, just them and the sheets.

Jonah wiggles happily, not-so-accidentally bumping his hips into Amy’s butt (a.k.a her third best physical feature behind her boobs and her smile, as decided by a poll in Jonah’s head). She smiles to herself and wiggles back, pushing against him a little longer than before, stirring anticipation in them both. He nuzzles into her, pressing soft kisses along the juncture of her shoulder and neck and behind her ear, making her giggle and squirm.

Sliding a hand under the hem of her top, he drags blunt nails over her tense stomach before cupping the weight of her breast in his palm. Amy sucks in a breath, pushing impossibly further into him. Holding his hand over her shirt she encourages his fingers to squeeze as she grinds back into his increasingly interested crotch.

Their breaths are growing shallower and Jonah rolls a thumb over her hardened nipple, pinching it lightly to make her gasp, reach back to run her fingers through his hair and pull. He moans, the simultaneous pressure on his scalp and dick so sweet but not quite enough. He’s still thrusting slowly against her ass, teasing them both, when she changes the pace.

Amy pulls up and away, leaving him hanging for just a moment before thankfully returning, planting her hands on his chest and pushing him onto his back so she can swing a leg over his hips.

He beams up at her, pulling the covers around her shoulders to keep the cold out though he’s flushed warm from his chest to his cheeks. Amy smiles back sweetly, her eyes slipping shut a little sleepily. Leaning forward, she grinds into him, biting her lip at the feel of his length against her clit through their shorts.

“-nnngh, hey there”, Jonah breathes, gripping her hips to hold her against him.

“Hey”, she grins back quietly, her voice still raw and low.

She takes a minute to rub the sleep from her eyes with both fists, her hips still working in slow little circles. Jonah pushes himself up on one hand, the other reaching to sink into the soft hair at her nape, thumb brushing her cheek. Amy hums contentedly as he kisses her jaw, grazing the skin with his teeth and making a path down her neck. He nips at her clavicle where the collar of her oversized t-shirt has been pulled aside. She sighs closed-eyed before she helps him lift the shirt over her head, goose bumps erupting over her skin at the sudden cool air.

She’s fucking gorgeous. Her face is sleep-lined and a little puffy, her breasts and belly squishy and scattered with old silvered stretch marks, and it steals his breath every time.

He can’t resist running his tongue along her breast, not-quite-catching the edge of her nipple, teasing this out for all its worth. She shivers a little at the cooling trail he leaves. Involuntarily arching into his mouth, she drags her fingers through his thick, dark curls and guides him to her most sensitive point.

Jonah obliges, sucking her nipple with a softened tongue and the slightest set of his teeth, making her head roll back on a moan. After a minute he replaces his mouth with a circling thumb, repeating his attention on her other breast. Her fingers flex against his scalp, gripping his hair without pulling him away and his eyes roll back as he moans into her; that is _definitely_ a thing for him. Then again, almost everything about Amy is a thing for him.

Getting a little more control of her thoughts thanks to distracting Jonah, Amy remembers his hard length beneath her. She grinds intentionally against him and his jaw drops on an inaudible gasp, hands hurrying to her waist.

She sets the pace again, a little faster now but steady, their breaths shaky and loud as she rocks into him.

Jonah rests his cheek on her chest and closes his eyes as she works on him, thumbs stroking her belly, his breath damp and warm on her skin. Her heartbeat is a drum in his ear and his senses wash out until the world becomes her flesh under his palms, her hands in his hair, and the spike of arousal in his gut with each drag of her hips against him.

Amy breaks his reverie, pulling him back by his hair and turning him toward her. His eyes are still closed and he’s breathless, as blissful as if she was the sun warming his face. Affection surges in her belly and she covers his cheeks and forehead with quick kisses. She catches his mouth and he pushes up into her with a stifled moan.

Amy gently pushes his chest and he breaks away, looking a little lost and a lot disheveled with his hair unruly.

She keeps pushing and he falls easily, malleable, while she crawls up his body. Pressing a kiss to his temple she whispers, “I want your mouth on me, please.”

“God, yes”, he mumbles quickly, “always. Fuck. I love you.”

He slides down the bed beneath her, helping her knees around his shoulders until his head sits perfectly between her thighs. Turning his head and lightly biting her inner thigh he reaches up to rub at the centre seam of her thin sleep shorts and finds them soaked through.

Amy pants, “Wait, let me ... just wait”, and pulls a pillow under his head to bring him closer.

Jonah grins up at her, pulling her shorts to the side to expose her wet curls. His warm breath washes over her and he runs two fingers through her folds, spreading them a little. Her breath stalls slightly as her hips push into his touch.

Slowly, he runs the tip of his tongue along the seam of her leg, nowhere near where she wants him.

Amy tries to move over him and into his tongue but he grips her thighs to keep her still. He teases her with light licks and kisses around her labia, never quite touching her clit.She huffs in frustration, reaching down to grasp the top of his hair and directing him to her centre.

Jonah chuckles but concedes, licking a hard stripe from her entrance to her clit, rolling it with his tongue.

Amy lets out a guttural moan, her head rolling back onto her shoulders. She squeezes her breast with one hand, pinching her nipple while she keeps his head in place with her grip, rocking her hips fluidly into his open mouth.

Jonah closes his lips around her clit and sucks at her head, swirling his tongue around it quickly. Amy's moans heighten, her breaths coming faster and more ragged as she feels the orgasm building in her.

He reaches up to squeeze her breast, wrapping his other arm across her hips to hold her against his mouth, focusing pressure on her clit. 

Amy can hardly breathe at the feel of his mouth, his tongue and lips enveloping and pushing her higher and higher. Her entire body is pulsing heat and she feels like the brightest part of the flame.

She cries out in shock as her climax crashes over her, gripping Jonah's arm with shaking hands, thighs and belly trembling as her muscles spasm. Jonah keeps his tongue soft against her as she rides it out, his breath warm and heavy. As her hips slow to a stop he places soft kisses on her lips and thighs. 

Amy clambers off shakily and bends to kiss him. Licking her taste from his mouth she strokes his damp cheek and hums happily. He smiles into the kiss, pulling her down to lay beside him.

“Good morning”, he grins a little smugly.

“Shut up”, she says, smiling despite herself as she shoves at his chest.

The sun is high now, filtering through the pale curtains to bathe them both in halos. She runs her nails down his torso, barely making contact.

“Can I?”, she asks as she brushes her knuckles lightly below his navel, dipping her fingers into his waistband.

“I wasn’t gonna - I - sure. Yes. Please, god”, he replies, slightly breathless at her gentle touch. He was hard before they started and his nerves are on fire, adrenaline making him shiver.

Amy kisses him again, a sweet reassurance while she pulls the elastic down. His dick is pink and slick with precum, rigid against his hip.

She’s always found it kind of cute - not that she would ever tell Jonah that, his ego doesn’t need the validation.

He’s thick enough that her hand circles comfortably around the shaft, which she does now, squeezing a little and watching the muscles jump in his abdomen. Stroking him slowly she keeps her fist tight, helped by his own slick and the helpless thrust of his hips into her touch.

When she looks up his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is hanging open, quiet except for ragged panting. She speeds up a little, keeping an eye on his desperate expression; Jonah throws his head back and groans, overwhelmed. He can feel the edge rushing toward him too fast and he double-taps her arm quickly in warning.

Amy drops him, backing off immediately; Jonah is gasping for air, his senses ringing and blood rushing. Looking up gratefully he reaches out to cup her face with both hands, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. She turns into his grasp to kiss his palm and they both take a moment to cool down, not quite wanting this to end.

Sitting up he wraps an arm around her waist, turning them both and laying Amy on her back. She stretches out beneath him with a little groan and wraps her limbs around him.

Careful to keep their hips apart, Jonah leans down to place sucking kisses across her chest, then up her neck and jaw. He leans further on one forearm to run his fingers through her hair, cradling her skull and bringing her mouth up to his, their kiss a soft press of lips that melts into them sinking into each other.

“Please”, Amy whimpers, “I want you in me.”

Jonah groans at her admission, kissing her harder and reaching between them to rub at her entrance. She’s still soaked from her first orgasm and his finger slips in easily, her soft, wet heat inviting him; he adds another but it’s not quite enough. “More... please”, she gasps between high pitched moans.

 With a third finger, the pressure stretching her open is dizzyingly close. Planting her feet she pushes into his hand, the movement shooting sparks through her centre and drawing a wavering cry from her throat.

In this position Jonah can't quite flex his fingers to find her G spot so he switches to his middle and ring digit, curling them toward himself and grinding his palm into her clit.

Sensation overwhelms her, her pants becoming a continuous moan as she is unable to stop the sounds being pulled from her. Like Jonah she feels the edge too near and she grips his wrist, pulling it back gently so he can relax and draw his fingers out.

Amy pulls at his hips and he shuffles forward hurriedly, lining up and pushing in in one movement.

They moan deeply as he bottoms out, their senses overtaken by wet heat and an almost-ache that fizzes into pure ecstasy. He draws out a little and pulls her knees up; Amy closes her eyes against the feeling of shifting around him, lighting up nerve endings within her.

Pushing her knees toward her, he thrusts in again and she lets out a choked wail as he brushes right against her G spot. The sound urges him on and he works into a steady rhythm, hitting the spot with each thrust and turning her moans into a breathless stream of  _ohfuckpleaseyesyesgodpleasefuckfuckfuuuck._ Her muscles clench erratically around him and he groans roughly, gripping her thighs for support.

Jonah feels himself getting closer and plants a thumb on her clit, flicking it slightly.

The added stimulation throws her over the edge and she comes with a cry, her entire core tightening. Her walls squeezing around him soon have him coming too, knocking the air out of his lungs as his hips stutter and flex deeper into her. 

A moment later he pulls out slowly to avoid over-stimulation, laying her legs back down and rubbing her hips. Amy squeezes her thighs together, sighing through the aftershocks. He bends to kiss her stomach, massaging her tired thighs and running his palms up and down her sides. 

Jonah lays beside her, both of them radiating heat but rapidly cooling in the air. He pulls the covers up over them and wraps himself around her, kissing her damp forehead. She tilts her chin up to meet him, lips soft and open to lick lazily into his mouth.

Amy pushes a knee between his, pulling his thigh over hers and snuggling into his front. He presses one more kiss into her hair before they drift off, his chest warm and light and overflowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first honest-to-god fanfiction I've written in years so I hope it works.  
> The only proofread was done by myself, sorry. Critiques are welcome.  
>   
> Also you may have noticed I like people saying please during sex. Feels good, feels organic.


End file.
